Please Don't Go
by thatistheburden
Summary: Another finaledenial fic. [oneshot]


**Please Don't Go**

**Disclaimer:** I don't own Gilmore girls. If I did, I would be writing about the wedding that should have happened a long time ago.

**A/N:** Another finale-denial fic. A little late, but I had to do something. Give myself hope.. and maybe others. I still can't believe the finale. Anyways, before I go into a rant... I hope you like it!

* * *

This wasn't happening. How could he let her go? They were made for each other – at least that's what's everyone said. How did everything go down the drain?

She was walking to what was supposed to be their house, but of course he hadn't moved in yet. Then she heard him call after her. She thought it was just a joke her mind was playing on her, so she kept walking.

"Lorelai! Please wait!"

It wasn't a joke. She spun around and tried to make out what his expression was trying to say. She thought she saw a mixture of hurt, anger, and confusion. She thought her expression was probably showing the same emotions.

"I don't want it to be never," Luke said while looking down at his shoes.

"You don't want it to be now either." She thought that he would have wanted to get married just as badly as she did by now, but now she didn't know what to think. She turned back around and started back towards home.

"Lorelai!" He now ran in front of her to stop her from leaving again. "I don't want us to be one of those failed marriages. I don't want us to get married until we have everything figured out." Tears were streaming down Lorelai's face. "I love you, and I know we can make it work. I just need time. I need you to tell me how you're really feeling. Please. I can't just let you walk away."

"What happened to the days where we were best friends? We used to tell each other everything. How come that changed when we started our relationship? It seems like ever since we started the dating thing, we stopped talking more and more until we came to this."

"We can get back to that. You know we can."

"How do you know?"

"I just know."

"I really thought you were 'the one', Luke. I really did. I knew that magical wedding was too good to be true. It was all too prefect and I should have known a wedding couldn't have planned itself in one day. I have to go Luke. You say you need time, so I guess it works both ways."

"Please don't go."

"I have no reason to stay. I'm ready Luke. I'm finally ready to get married. I want another kid. The problem is, you don't need me anymore. You have April now. You don't need me anymore. You were it for me, you need to realize that. I just can't keep trying to pretend to be okay with everything anymore. I'm tired of avoiding the diner while April's there. These past few months have been killing me. I need to go."

Instead of letting her walk by, Luke grabbed her and hugged her. It didn't last long before Lorelai pulled away though.

"**No!** You have no right to comfort me. Not after all these months. Not after you're the one who caused me to be hurting. Go. I know you have things to do."

"I'm not leaving. I'm not letting you close the door to us forever."

"Ha! That's funny coming from you. You're the one who had said that he was all in, then out, and then back in again. Now…" Lorelai shoved by him. "…if you don't mind, I'm going home."

"Lorelai!"

"What?" Lorelai was screaming through the tears now. The words came out crackled.

Luke grabs her in his arms and kisses her. They both start to relax. She feels guilty now for trying to walk away from the best thing that ever happened to her, even if he did turn down her ultimatum. She knew he wouldn't jump like that, no matter how much he loved her.

"You did always say that the romantic way was to let your actions speak for you." She tried to laugh, but she ended up just choking back the tears that were threatening to spill again.

"I'm sorry. I'm sorry for everything. Please don't go."

"I am going, but you're coming with me."

"Lorelai…"

"Nevermind. We'll pretend I never said that. It was silly after everything that went on tonight."

"Lorelai…"

"What?" She couldn't figure out what was going to happen now. She knew what she wanted to happen though.

"I love you. Never forget that." Lorelai smiled and walked next to him all the way home underneath his arm feeling safe and like everything would actually work out.

They may not have gotten married tonight, but they got things out in the open that had been building up for months. They both wanted to be married, and they were both completely in love.

When will the wedding **finally** take place? I guess only time will tell.

* * *

**A/N:** Read and review please! Constructive criticism always welcome!


End file.
